Love Trilogy
by mindset
Summary: How to right the Perfect Love Letter? Ask Li Syaoran... SakuraxSyaoran EriolxTomoyo Finally. Completed.
1. How To Say You're in Love?

**_Disclaimer:_** I no own CCS and will never be...

**_Notes: _**I first post this in a chat/script format and due to this site's policy, I decided to change it.

* * *

**How To Say You're In Love**

They say that falling in love is the most exciting part of being a teenager. This is the bridge between childhood and adulthood; people will become a little bit insensitive towards other's feelings. So how to say you're in love?

Ask **Li Syaoran…**

**1. Your world suddenly has a different accent of colors.**

The Li-Kinomoto love birds after **_smooching_**…

"_Is it just me, or the world had suddenly gone more colorful…"_

"_Just to let you know, you're looking at a **Rainbow**…"_

**2. You can't look straight into the eyes.**

An **irritated** Sakura and the **problematic** Syaoran…

"_Why can't you look straight into my eyes!"_

"_I have **Sore eyes**..."_

**3. You're smiling for no reason at all.**

A **smiling** Syaoran and the **baffled** Eriol…

_Syaoran is currently smiling for no valid reason._

"_Weird…"_

"_Have you ever heard of the saying, **'Smile even though there's no one looking**?"_

"_I'd rather frown than to be assumed **Mentally dysfunctional**…"_

**4. You'll look at somebody and then imagine your crush looking at you.**

A **day-dreamer** Syaoran and the **smirking** Eriol…

_Syaoran heaved a dreamy sigh._

"_I never thought you have the **hots **for Yamazaki…"_

**5. You always wear bright color dresses.**

Syaoran's **newest fashion statement**…

"_How do I look?"_

"_I like the **yellow** shirt…"_

"_It's wonderful isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, especially with the **orange pants**…"_

"_Next time, try the **Floral **ones…"_

**6. You have big eye bags.**

A **sleepless** Syaoran and the **happy** Eriol…

"_What's with the big eye bags? Can't stop thinking about your beautiful Sakura?"_

"_I would have been happy if that's the case… ecstatic even! Unfortunately, it's not."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_Well, I'm thinking if you and Tomoyo could lessen your **noises **during your **nightly activities**…"_

"_We'll, try…"_

**7. Your eyes have a different glow.**

A **starry-eyed** Syaoran…

"_It says 'different **glow**' not 'different **stars**'…"_

**8. You don't even care if your best friend is having problems.**

A **problematic **Eriol and an **annoyed **Syaoran…

"_I have a problem! You've got to help me!"_

"_You always have problems… so get used to it!"_

**9. You always want to be heard and to gain attention.**

An **attention-seeker** Syaoran and the **aggravated** Eriol…

"_Eriol!"_

"_I'm finding some peace here!"_

"_Eriol!"_

"_Bug someone else!"_

"_But, Eriol…"_

"_If you want attention, dance **naked **at the center of the **public market**…"_

"_That's no fun…"_

"_Drag **Sakura **if you want!"_

_Syaoran went to the Kinomoto household a happy man._

**10. The best way to tell that you're in love is when you have interest in reading this.**

A **wannabe writer** Syaoran and his **first reader **Eriol…

"_Syaoran, you're **writing **it…"_

"_And Eriol, you're **reading **it…"_

"_Oh, well…"_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. What is Love?

**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be...

**_Notes: _**This is the second part of my so-called Love Trilogy, due to the success of my supposed one-shot How To Say You're in Love. Hope you'll enjoy this second stallment as much as the first one...**

* * *

**

**What Is Love?**

What does love really mean? We would hear it in our daily conversations, daily news and daily gossips, but do we really understand the real meaning of this four letter word? So how do we define Love?

Ask **Li Syaoran**…

**1. Love is blind.**

A **panicking **Syaoran and the **sighing **Sakura…

"_I can't see! I can't see!"_

"_You're **blindfolded**…"_

**2. Love is like a rosary. Full of mystery.**

The **curious **Syaoran and the **ever-brilliant **Eriol…

"_I don't understand myself, one thing I'm energetic then gloomy then ecstatic and then miserable... Weird…"_

"_It's not '**full of mystery**'; it is called '**multiple personality**'…"_

**3. Love is a four (4) letter word.**

The **teaching **Mr. Terada, the **text-addict **Yamazaki, the **genius **Eriol, and an **in Love **Syaoran...

"_Spell '**Love'**…"_

"_**L-U-V**…"_

"_Not the text message one!"_

"_**L-A-B**…"_

"_I said '**Love**' not the short term for '**Laboratory**!'"_

"_**L-O-V-E**…"_

"_Very good, Mr. Li!"_

**4. Love is a sacrifice. **

A Syaoran with an **empty wallet **and a **shoppaholic **Sakura…

"_My wallet is now empty; my credit cards had gone bonkers… Sakura, aren't you through shopping yet?"_

"_That's what we call **sacrifice**…"_

**5. Love is when you change for the better.**

Another of Syaoran's **newest fashion statement for Men**…

"_So how's my new **orange **shirt?"_

"_Better, I think… Well, much better than the **yellow **shirt and **orange **pants you wore last time…"_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah, but why do you have to pair it with a **violet **pants this time?"_

"_And why didn't you try the **Floral **ones!"_

**6. Love is a two-way traffic.**

Eriol and Syaoran **late** for their **dates**…

"_Tomoyo will kill me!"_

"_You should be thankful that Tomoyo is a soft spoken girl. But surely, Sakura would burn me to hell using the **Firey card**!"_

"_Stupid traffic!"_

"_Can't you try the other way?"_

"_We've already tried it earlier; this is the **second way**…"_

**7. Love is like a bomb, which explodes the moment it reaches the point.**

The **perverted **Eriol and the **conservative **Syaoran…

"_Are you sure that it's **Love** or **Make Love**"_

"_You're too perverted…"_

"_Look who's talking…"_

**8. Love is for girls only.**

The **perverted **Syaoran and the **to-blame-for **Eriol…

"_Syaoran, we're **boys**…"_

"_Eriol… **Make Love is for boys only**…"_

"_And you say I'm perverted…"_

"_Well, you're my **best friend**…"_

**9. Love is for everybody.**

The** Grinning **Eriol and Syaoran…

"_You're too weird…"_

"_Let's just say that **Love **and **Make Love **takes two. **Girls** can't enjoy **Love **without us and **Boys **can't enjoy **Make Love **without girls…"_

"_Brilliant!"_

**10. Love comes when you least expect them to.**

_Sakura comes and hugs Syaoran from the back…_

"_I** Love You**…"_

"_This is **Love**…"_

"_How sweet…."_

* * *

**_End Notes: _**Sa mga Pinoy dyan, Mindset-chan needs your help. Punta kayo sa profile ko, click nyo yung homepage then pag nakarating na kayo dun sa site ko, hanapin nyo yung blog entry entitled 'Love is to risk Rejection'. After nun, leave me any comments (kung may account kayo sa multiply) o kung di naman, kahit sa reviews or ym ko nalang...

Thank you so much for reading!

Mindset-chan loves you all!


	3. The Perfect Love Letter

_**The Perfect Love Letter**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I no own CCS and will never be…

**_Notes:_ SEMESTRAL BREAK._ I should put some time on finishing my other fics lols._**

_**On with the story…**_

* * *

Yes, writing of love notes is still the most romantic thing to do in this day and age of e-mail and text messages. Putting all those sentimental thoughts and feelings on the paper can be a taught undertaking especially if your emotions are keeping you envy. You don't want to sound tearfully mushy, but you want your lover objects to understand how you feel. Here, a few tips to help you write that perfect love letter coming from the master mage himself, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

**1. Arm Yourself. **Before anything else, arm yourself with the right tools. Take time in choosing the right stationery. Select a nice ink pen or perhaps, you have a special pen that you feel comfortable writing with. Write a draft first. That way if you make a major mistake, you won't waste costly stationery. Remember: **Love letters always be handwritten…**

A **snickering** Eriol while watching **poor **Syaoran make a love letter for Sakura.

"_A letter for __**Sakura**__, my cute little descendant?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Why don't you use the computer?"_

"_I'm saving some electricity since our electric bill had gone higher as the Empire State Building when you discovered that you enjoy chatting using yahoo messenger and decided to used the poor computer 24/7 nonstop…"_

"_So that's why you stole some of my reserved stationeries for my Tomoyo!"_

"_I didn't steal it!"_

"_Though, Syaoran? I don't know that Sakura likes __**Power Rangers**__…"_

"_This is Power Rangers?!"_

"_Yeah, don't you notice __**Blue Ranger **__there in the middle?"_

**2. Set The Mood. **Before starting the letter, set the mood first. If music helps, then go ahead and play those love songs. Choose a quiet place where you can be alone with your thoughts. Make sure you have plenty of time. In writing a successful and captivating love letter, it is important that you spend enough time to write it.

"_Eriol, would you be a dear and stopped that blasted noise you call music!"_

"_Why, Syaoran… I never asked you to stopped playing __**'Truly, Madly, Deeply' **__in the middle of the night with its maximum volume…"_

"_I'm trying to find a good mood here…"_

"_Then go to the cemetery, it's always a good mood there!"_

**3. Date It. **Write the complete date (month, day, year). Your loved one may want to chronicle your letters so she can later look back and read them.

"_Eriol, what date is it?_

"_Syaoran, if you haven't noticed, the calendar is right in front of you. Oh, why don't you try wearing contacts and my glasses __**at the same time**__! Maybe it can make some difference…_

**4. Say a Sweet Hello. **Start your letter with a special salutation that comes from the heart. Use something that is already familiar to both of you. Go ahead and be corny.

"_What will be much better to use: __**My Dearest, My Sweet Honey, My Beloved, To My Sweetheart, My Honeybun, or My beautiful Cupcake**__?"_

"_Try __**My Unsugared coffee…**__"_

**5. Write What's in Your Heart. **Be true, sincere and share your most intimate feeling with your loved one. Don't be afraid to be honest. Keep in mind that bigger isn't always better. Don't go overboard by saying the same sentiment four different ways. What's important is what the letter says, not how many words it has. Every word will be literally absorbed by your loved one, not just read. Avoid too flippant words, criticism, or the use of questionable humor. Keep it tasteful.

"_Syaoran, may I remind you that you're __**SUPPOSED**__ to be writing a __**love letter**__ and __**not**__ a __**romance novel**__…_

"_Why, is it already long? It seems too short for me…"_

"_Too short? You're calling a 36 pages letter back to back too short?!"_

"_Syaoran, what do you really want Sakura to know…? How much you love her or __**Clow Reed's autobiography**__?_

**6. Cap with a Profound Goodbye. **Close your letter with the same heartfelt expression you opened it with. Use something that is special to both of you and your loved one.

"_Forever__** yours, Your Faithful Lover, Always, Cherishing you always, Passionately yours, Completely yours, Blissfully yours, Captivated by you or Yearning for you**__? Eriol, what do you think?"_

"_Try __**Cheating on your back always…**__"_

**7. Finishing Touches. **Make your letters extra special by sealing the envelope with colored wax, using heart-shaped stickers. Or using your favorite shade of lipstick, seal with a kiss…

"_Eriol, do Nakuru also have lip-shaped stickers?"_

"_Well, no. But she does have lots of different lipsticks!"_

"_I'll seal it with a kiss?"_

"_Syaoran, knowing you since birth, you would most likely __**smother**__ the envelope thinking that it was Sakura herself…_

A love letter is a tangible expression of your love. If you are lucky, your efforts will be rewarded. Remember: **Writing them regularly will help keep the passion alive in your relationship.**

"_Eriol, what do you think happen to Syaoran? He hasn't gone home since 7:00 last night and he told us that he'll just bring his love letter to Sakura…"_

"_Ruby Moon, try __**'he told us that he'll just be making babies with Sakura…'**__"_

"_Ohhh…"_

* * *

_**End Notes: Finally, I'm done with this trilogy. Thanks for staying with me up to the end and may Syaoran and Sakura's as well as Eriol and Tomoyo's love be an inspiration to all of us XDD. Love you, minna!**_


End file.
